poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The 3rd
Here's how the 3rd and final task begins and Starscream's return goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Goblet of Fire. we see the Triwzard champions arriving and everyone cheering Princess Celestia: ''Sonorus! '' Silence Princess Celestia: Earlier today, Professor Krennic has placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. The 1st person to touch the cup will be the winner! Anyone wishing to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send out red sparks with their wand. the champions Contestants, gather round, quickly! champions gather round Celestia Princess Celestia: In the maze, you'll find no dragons or creatures in the deep. Instead, you'll face something even more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you can, but be weary: You just might lose yourselves along the way. Champions, prepare yourselves. hugs Albus Harry Potter: Good luck, Albus. Albus Severus Potter: See you later, Dad. Princess Celestia: On the count of 3! 1-- Jr. fires the cannon the champions enter the maze finds a Dementor in the maze Gali: ''Expecto Patronum! '' Dementor could not get past the shield Starlight finds her, looking surprised Dementor escapes Onocanda's scream is heard they find Onocanda slipping through the maze Starlight Glimmer: ''Perucluim! '' Gali: Of course. Remember what Celestia said? "He or she need only send out red sparks with their wands." Megatron casts a curse but they duck Albus Severus Potter: Get down! Starlight Glimmer: ''Expeliarmus! '' Gali: That's amazing. Albus Severus Potter: Some game, huh? Starlight Glimmer: Some game. they see the Triwizard Cup Starlight Glimmer: 1, 2, 3. touches the cup then it takes her and the others to a graveyard Gali: Where are we? Starlight Glimmer: I've been here before. In a dream. Albus Severus Potter: It's a portkey. Guys, the cup's a portkey. Starlight Glimmer: Albus, we need to get back to the cup! Gali: What do you mean? they see Phasma holding Starscream Albus Severus Potter: Who are you and what do you want?! Starscream: Kill the spare! Captain Phasma: ''Avada Kedavra! '' Starlight Glimmer and Gali: together No, Albus! lifts Starlight and Gali to a grave statue Starscream: Do it, now! drops Starscream into a cauldron Gali: That's not good. Captain Phasma: the bone Bone of the father unwillingly given. it into the cauldron and puts Starscream's wand away Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed. her dagger and cuts her arm And blood of the enemy forcibly taken. out Starlight's hoof and getting her blood and puts it in the cauldron The Dark Lord shall rise again. Starscream rises from the cauldron and returns very much alive while Phasma watches Starscream: to Phasma My wand, Phasma. gives Starscream his wand Starscream: Hold out your arm. Captain Phasma: Master, thank you, Master. Starscream: The other arm, Phasma! holds out her other arm uses his wand to touch his mark on Phasma's arm thus summoning the Dark Mark and the Decepticons, Battle Droids and Death Eaters Starlight Glimmer: What's going on? Gali: It looks like we're about to find out. Battle Droid Commander: Sir, you made it. Starscream: Welcome, my friends. 13 years it's been, and yet here you standing right before me like it was yesterday. I confess myself...disappointed. Not 1 of you tried to find me, Shadelock, RoughEdge, Razorhorn! their masks Not even you...Nightmare Moon. her mask Nightmare Moon: My Lord, had I detected your sign, the whispers of your whereabouts-- Starscream: There were signs, my slippery friend, and more than whispers. Nightmare Moon: I assure you, my Lord, I have never renounced the old ways. her hat The face I am obliged to present each day since your absence...that is my true mask. Captain Phasma: I returned. General Grievous: As did I. Starscream: to them Out of fear, not loyalty. Still, both of you have proven yourselves useful these past few months, Phasma and Grievous. Phasma a new arm and Grievous a cloak and mask Captain Phasma: Oh, thank you, Master. Thank you. General Grievous: I am much obliged by this cloak and my mask every day during your absence, my Lord Starscream.